In large-scale laundries, the laundry is typically washed in a washing system, wherein provision is made at the end of the washing system for a press, in which the liquid in the laundry is wrung out. A so-called mass of laundry, which is supplied to further processing machines via conveying devices, is created in the press. The pieces of laundry do not come out of the washing machine in single pieces, but are twisted together to some extent due to the washing operation and are in this state shaped to form a compact mass in the press and are pressed together. Prior to the further processing operation, e.g. in mangles or finishers, the mass of laundry must be untangled, so that the pieces can be removed easily. It is problematic when the pieces of laundry must be separated by hand, because physical force must be mustered up and the pieces of laundry could possibly be damaged in response to improper handling.
Driers and shakers are known for untangling pieces of laundry coming out of the press, in the case of which the laundry is placed into a rotatable drum and, if applicable, hot air is applied to it, so that the laundry is untangled and is pre-dried to a predetermined residual moisture content, if applicable. However, due to their construction, the production of such devices is extensive and thus expensive and requires a correspondingly large space.